


What Happens in Gay Clubs, Stays in Gay Clubs

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Jealous!Lukas, M/M, a blowjob, a lapdance, the works, what would have happened if they'd stayed in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: Basically I've been thinking about this since 1x03 aired and this is what would've ensued had Lukas not been The Way He Is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first upload please go easy on me i've never posted my writing online for the world to see before so please be nice :-)

Lukas can feel the bass in his bones, even out on the street. He can’t remember what he had even said, he’d been so angry with Philip for taking him to a gay bar. Seriously? A gay bar? Why couldn’t he have just shown Lukas his favorite hangout spots? Then it hits, maybe this is one of his favorite places. Afterall, its one of the few places he could openly express himself with no one passing judgement. Lukas bets there’s probably a line of guys just… oh. He doesn’t like the mixture of anger and possessiveness that just washed through him.

This time when he passes by the bouncer, his eyes don’t shift back and forth because he feels insecure, but because he’s frantically searching for signs of Philip with another man. When he does spot Philip, he’s sitting at a table near the bar with two drinks in front of him. Lukas looks around to see if anyone is making their way towards that table, and then relief washes over him. He sits across Philip and downs whatever’s in the glass, grabbing the other boy’s hand and dragging him over to the dancefloor. Before he starts moving, he leans in close and murmurs, “Is this okay?”

Philip nods his head enthusiastically, “Oh, definitely.”

“Good.” And with that, Lukas pulls him closer and starts moving. 

It begins slowly, a little awkward at first, trying to learn how each of their bodies fit together while moving at different speeds. They go on for a while, just like that. Trying to move and stay together simultaneously. After a bit, Philip notices that Lukas has been glancing over toward where the dancers usually parade. A smirk makes its way onto his face, “Come on.” He guides the boy toward the back of the club and through a doorway that leads to a staircase. The staircase opens up to a wider room with tables and machines scattered around.

“How did you know this was back here?”

“I may have been up here a few times.”

“What is this place?”

“It used to be a casino, when new management turned the place out, they started remodeling the upstairs into a reserved party room, but funds ran out. Now it’s just in limbo.”

“Then why did you bring me up here?”

To which, Philip smiles wolfishly and pushes Lukas towards one of the empty chairs. He falls back into a chair Philip hopes will support their combined weights. The music is still quite loud up in the private area, so Philip takes off his jacket and places it on a table nearby. Lukas looks a bit dumbfounded where he’s sitting. He tries a few times to speak, only managing, “Wh-what?” before Philip puts a finger over his mouth and begins to move along to the beat.

His hand travels from Lukas’ lips to his chin, sliding down his neck, and across to his shoulder. Walking around the chair, emphasising his movements by swaying his hips and puffing up his chest, Philip does this a few times before he straddles Lukas. Cupping his jaw, Philip begins a bruising round of kisses, exploring the other’s mouth and feeling through his hair. He grinds down, rolling his hips against Lukas, which causes him to moan into the kiss. 

They go on like this for a while, Philip moving to fit into Lukas. Lukas settling and moaning. Philip can feel the other boy’s arousal whenever he grinds down, and the sounds he’s making are only serving to drive him insane. By the third or fourth song, Philip sinks down to his knees, “When I’m done with you, you tell me whether or not I should be jealous of rose.” 

Lukas looks completely at a loss for words, so Philip unzips his jeans and starts to assist Lukas in getting them off. He kisses the other boy’s pale thighs, sucking and licking. Leaving a small trail of marks leading to his still-clothed erection. He mouths over it, teasing at the soft material. Lukas draws in a sharp breath, squirming. Philip reaches a hand up and palms at the hardness, while also reaching his free hand down to his own lap, simultaneously palming at his own arousal. 

Lukas moans, letting out a wanton “Please, yes. Please.” Sliding a hand into Phillip’s hair, he pulls the brunet closer, leaning down to catch him up in a bruising kiss. Its Philip’s turn to moan and sigh into Lukas’ mouth. He grabs hold of the waistband of Lukas’ boxers, encouraging him to lift up so he can pull them off. He complies, pulling away from Philip’s lips and panting hard. 

Philip leans in, taking Lukas’ length in his hand, slowly running up and down the shaft to test out the new feeling. Both boys are breathing heavily, when Philip dips his head close and licks up the expanse of Lukas’ erection. Lukas’ hand tightens in Philip’s hair, drawing him closer once again, but for some different kissing. Philip kisses the head of his cock, slipping out his tongue to lick up Lukas’ length. The way it made Philip feel sent shockwaves down to his own lap. 

Lukas is just getting used to the feeling of Philip’s tongue working him over when the boy on the ground opens his mouth, taking Lukas’ erection towards the back of his throat. He can’t believe he’s doing this, just letting this happen. With a guy. In a gay bar. But it feels so good and Lukas can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Philip loves the weight on his tongue, soaking up how it feels that he can be on his knees but also so in control at the same time. He moves up and down, covering his teeth with his lips. Every few moments, he sucks down a little further. Lukas moans and gasps and squirms underneath his touch, and he loves it. He reaches a hand behind Lukas’ balls, massaging his perineum.

Lukas lasted maybe three seconds of Philip touching that spot and sucking him down eagerly before his climax hit him like a freight train. Throwing his head back, he let out some animalistic sounds he wasn’t aware he was capable of making. As he came, Philip swallowed every drop. When he pulls off, Lukas stands to pull up his pants, and then kneels down next to Philip, pushing him onto his back. 

Lukas straddles the aroused boy, leaning down to kiss him senseless. He puts a knee between his thighs and grinds down. He licks up Philip’s jawline, “I would return the favor, but I-I don’t know how.”  
Philip laughs a little, “That’s okay. This is fine.” The he cups his hand around to thread his fingers in Lukas’ hair, pulling him back into a toe-curling kiss. As he grinds up into this beautiful blond boy, he thinks that he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments, its greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
